


Reassurance

by feelingbright



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Volleyball, coach ukai literally says a sentence but im still tagging him, pre-game nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingbright/pseuds/feelingbright
Summary: Yamaguchi has a pre-game panic attack.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! guess who's back and not updating her other fic :/
> 
> so important notes before we start:
> 
> 1\. this starts at like the end of his panic attack so uh if y'all are wondering why it's so short, that's why lol  
> 2\. i'm basing this off of my own experiences with pre-game nerves/panic attacks bc i used to have those a lot when i played soccer and volleyball so  
> 3\. this is vv short and i'm sorry lol
> 
> ok lets go!!

Water drips steadily from the sink’s faucet as Yamaguchi throws up into the toilet, the  _ drip-drop _ barely audible above the teen’s ragged breaths and gags. This is the second time today he has rushed to the toilet, feeling like his intestines will split at any second.

He collapses on the tile floor, a fresh wave of nausea and panic washing over him. At this rate, he’ll miss the match and get a serious talking to from Daichi and the rest of his team. He chuckles at the thought of Daichi yelling his head off while the referee glares behind him. 

Sighing, he starts to stand and wobbles a little as he walks out of the stall. He splashes some water on his face and looks into his reflection, counting his freckles. Despite his secret hatred for them, he finds counting them oddly comforting. It gives him a distraction from his shaky hands and the looming pressure of the game.

A knock sounds from the door, startling Yamaguchi. “S-someone’s in here!” 

“It’s fine, Yamaguchi. The match is starting in ten. We’re counting on you,” Coach Ukai taps the door again. 

Tadashi hears footsteps, and then nothing.

Looking back at himself, he nods and curls his hands into fists. “It’s not the end of the world,” he whispers. “I am strong.”

He walks to the bathroom door and feels the wave of nausea crash over him again. He considers running back to the safety of the toilet (an odd phrase when he thinks about it), but fights the urge.

He’s being sent into fight or flight mode, and this time he’s going to fight.

“I will fight, and I will win,” he tells himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
